Singing
by Lecs
Summary: "I like your voice. I missed it." he whispered against her lips. "I missed you." SasuHina. AU. Lemon/Smut.


**Author's Note: **This is what happens when Lecs is stressed and yet doesn't feel like doing the work she should be doing. I needed a break from filling out drab college apps, and ended up with this and another alternate version to this story, which I'll get to posting around soon. It will be called 'Suffocating Sasuke' to those of you who are interested and want to look out for it. Enjoy reading, and please feel free to drop a review, if so inclined.

**Rating:** M

**Warning:** Self-beta'd. Pretty much random and plotless in the beginning. Smut starts midway through. Abrupt shifts in POV.

**P.S.** You may recognize the band I used here as you read; before you tell me:

_"ZOMG, you included another anime, why didn't you put this under a crossover xgcbdhfywtsgxzlk?!"_

Well, I felt like since it was such a small bit to the story in terms of random details, it wasn't necessary to do so. I can't imagaine it'd be a big deal though, unless you're just looking for something to critique; but then that would be your loss, since the point of this story is to simply enjoy it... so yeah. Bon appétit.

* * *

()—()—()

Singing

()—()—()

* * *

_Summary: "I like your voice. I missed it." he whispered against her lips. "I missed you." SasuHina.  
_

—

For a while, all he could register was that it was dark. The soft sounds of his steady exhalations were the only things he could hear, until he gradually registered the faint pitter patter of a million things falling in the distance, accompanied by a light melody.

Flickering his eyes open, he moved to slowly sit up, causing the pale silver comforter in turn to fall and pool around his lower abdomen. Stretching out his muscles that were still fighting sleepiness and fatigue, his dark eyes turned to the source of where he first heard running water.

Through the darkness, he could clearly make out the rectangular entrance to the bathroom, it's shape illuminated thanks to the light turned on behind its door.

So; she was finally home.

A small smirk formed upon his handsome features as an idea came into his head. Lying back down into his mattress's invitingly warm embrace, he made himself comfy again, not bothering to pull the comforter back up to his neck. He had other plans.

* * *

Letting the warm water run over her body, she sighed in content as she finished singing along to the song that had been stuck in her head for the past week. Her thoughts had drifted back to her stay in Iwagakure with Ino on their reconnaissance mission, where they had passed by a popular night club the blonde had been raving about checking out. Before she could even begin to protest, the blonde had already dragged her inside.

It took a lot out of Hinata — sweet, patient, _gentle_ Hinata, — to hold back on uncharacteristically hitting her partner upside the head for even _thinking _about going to such a place when they were both married women, but upon arrival was stripped out of her guilt and concern when she realized she was surrounded by women.

_...just_ women.

Without one man in sight.

Before voicing out the immediate thought that came to mind, Ino beat her to it and answered her unspoken question. "No, this isn't a _gay_ club, Hinata."

Blushing at how accurate Ino was in reading her thoughts — which was practically second nature for the girl, being a mind control specialist Hinata mused — the blonde chuckled before continuing. "If you read the sign up front, it said that Bad Luck is playing here tonight."

When all she received in turn was an owlish blink, Ino sighed and explained. "Bad Luck, as in the boy band that Sakura and I are like super in love with at the moment!"

Ah. A boy band. So that explains the hordes of girls.

As Hinata continued to give her friend a blank stare, Ino made it a point to grab her by the arm and lead her through the crowds of various fan girls so that they (she) could get a better view. Satisfied with the amount of girls ruthlessly shoved aside to claim their spot near front stage, Ino's pupiless blue eyes twinkled in excitement as the stage before them began to dim, and Hinata could make out three silhouettes — all male. The guy with long hair to the stage's very right started playing a steady guitar riff, as the guy to the stage's very left came in after a few measures playing a synthetic beat on his keyboard. As the melody grew louder, all attention turned to focus on the final person in the center of the stage, his voice commanding and drawing people in as he sang.

Die-hard fan girls were singing — or screaming, rather — the lyrics alongside the male, as a few kept squealing and shrieking mixes of "I love you's" and "You're so hot!" in the background.

Fans that weren't as hardcore, but fans nonetheless like Ino — who would no doubt have another band to be in love with by next week — simply danced to the music's rhythm, hips swaying enticingly with her hands up in the air.

As for Hinata herself, all she honestly could do was stare.

Noticing her friend's intense gaze fixed directly upon the lead singer, Ino lightly nudged the girl beside her in an attempt to gain her attention. With no effect, Ino simply grinned kowingly as she wrapped one arm around her shoulder, leaning in so that she was sure Hinata could hear her with the loud music playing in the background.

"His name's Shuichi Shindou, the band's lead singer. He's cute, huh?"

The blonde resisted the urge to chuckle as she saw her friend's cheeks tint pink, not missing the way she hesitated in responding to comment back.

"Oh come on Hina, you're not cheating or anything if you admit a guy's attractive," Ino reassured her.

"No, that's not it," Hinata shook her head, "i-it's just..."

"Yeah?" Ino prodded.

"Well... i-is... is he... —?"

"Single? As of now yes, he and Yuki are taking a break. Of legal age? He just turned 20. A druggie? No, he's not. H—"

"Actually," Hinata interrupted to stop the blonde from babbling on, "I w-was going to ask if... he was in any way related... to Sakura..."

This time, it was Ino who blinked in an owlish manner back at her friend's words. Processing what she said, she looked back over to Shuichi, who by this point was reaching out to the crowd and touching various fan girls hands... his pink hair glistening with extra shine underneath the stage lights.

Huh. Come to think of it...

"You know, I'm surprised I didn't bring this up earlier; but I honestly wouldn't be surprised if they were," Ino gazed at the singer thoughtfully before smiling back to her friend. "That'd probably be the best thing that's happened to ol' Forehead since marrying the knucklehead," she laughed, as Hinata chuckled alongside her.

She released Hinata then, letting her arm fall back to the side. "Really though, not to pick on Naruto or anything," Ino continued, "but I think it'd be really cool if it were true. We could have Bad Luck play for us anytime in that case. And you have to admit, the song's catchy right? It's my favorite one from them right now!"

As Ino resumed dancing to the rhythm again, Hinata smiled and danced alongside her. It actually was a good song, not bad at all.

Softly laughing at the recent memory, she turned the shower handle off and reached a hand out to grab her towel. Loosely wrapping it over her, she didn't bother securing it any tighter as she knew her husband was most likely still asleep, just as she had come in half an hour ago from reporting the success of her mission to Hokage-sama.

Simultaneously turning the light off and slowly opening the door, Hinata padded in wet feet towards the dresser by the bed in an attempt to get the night clothes she had forgotten to take with her to the bathroom. Sparing a glance at her husband, she felt her cheeks get warm as her eyes raked over his shirtless form, the little moonlight visible from their slightly opened bedroom window illuminating his toned body in all the right places. It never ceased to amaze Hinata how she could still manage to blush after all this time at seeing Sasuke like this, when sleeping shirtless was as normal for him as blushing was for her.

Speaking of shirtless, she noted the fact that the comforter was snugly resting on top of his form when she initially came in the room, meaning that he probably shifted at some point in his sleep. _'Oh, I hope I didn't wake him up... he must be cold,'_ Hinata mused.

Turning away from the dresser, she reached over his form to pull the comforter up and over him when his hand all of a sudden came to life and grabbed her arm. Surprised, Hinata reacted naturally as the other hand she used to help hold her towel up moved to grab his own — he being the faster and stronger one though, managed to react faster as he took her other arm and pulled her over on top of him.

"S-Sasuke!" Hinata squealed in response, "w-what are you doing?"

"Hello to you too," the Uchiha drawled. Though he might have appeared to be his normal stoic self on the outside, he was the exact opposite on the inside as he forcibly restrained himself from ravishing her right then and there. Still lying down and dropping his hold on her arms to her wrists — still a bit damp from her shower, he mused — his onyx eyes scanned her body over appreciatively as he followed one drop of water in particular, watching it drip and disappear oh so slowly down the visible valley of her breasts. The sight was _agonizing._

Hinata on the other hand couldn't help the chill that ran down her spine as Sasuke regarded her with a dangerous look; she hadn't seen him look at her like that in what felt like months...

"I haven't seen you in a week," Sasuke muttered as if reading her thoughts, forcing his eyes to look back up to pale ones. She squirmed a bit in an attempt to get out of his hold, but sighed in hopelessness when she realized his grip on her was vise-like. Only when she heard her husband let out a low grunt did she come to realize a growing hardness underneath her.

Abruptly stopping her movements all together, she felt herself blush even more — if it was at all possible at this point — as Sasuke let out a low chuckle in amusement.

She hated it when he teased her.

"I know... I thought you were sleeping..." she feebly attempted to drift away from where she knew the topic was going to end up. Sasuke in turn decided to play along, eyeing her as she looked away.

"I was. Your singing in the shower woke me up."

Slightly widened pale eyes turned back to look at him as she predictably stammered out an apology. "Oh! I-I'm sorry, I didn't think I was t-that loud..."

"Hn." Loosening his grip on her, he allowed his fingers to lightly graze up and down against the sides of her arms, causing her in turn to shiver. He smirked.

"I didn't mind, actually," he continued, his voice low and deep. Slowly, he moved to sit up, so that her legs were forced to loosely straddle his waist. This earned him a small squeak in turn from his wife.

Hinata was sure that the pulse of her beating heart was as palpable as ever as Sasuke shifted his muscular arms to hold her in an embrace. With one hand pressed against the small of her back and the other wrapped around her shoulder, she couldn't help but feel her chest flutter at the action. While it was indeed laced with heat and desire, she felt something more than that, which became evident when he gently rested his forehead against hers.

"I like your voice. I missed it." he whispered against her lips. "I missed you."

As onyx eyes stared into her pale white ones with sincerity, she knew that he really meant what he said.

"I missed you too," she barely managed to whisper back, before Sasuke claimed her lips.

He had gone a week without her, which in reality wasn't that long; but in terms of spending time together, the sudden proclamation of going on a mission really put a damper to things, which included getting the chance to be intimate. With both of them on ANBU, missions interfered heavily with plans. By the time she announced that she'd be leaving, he was just getting back from an assassination mission himself with the dobe.

As a soft sigh escaped her lips into the kiss, he pressed her closer against him in desire. He was just happy that she was back, and now here in his arms where she should be.

Gently sucking at her bottom lip, he felt her soft hands slowly knot themselves into his hair. Growling, he took his time to taste and tease her with his tongue, relishing how heavenly she tasted and felt against him.

Trailing kisses away from her mouth, he moved downwards to place kisses on her neck. Hovering over a spot where he knew she was sensitive, he nipped at the soft and still slightly wet flesh.

Hinata in turn drew a sharp breath, as she felt his tongue's movements soothe the mark over and over again. Her head felt light, and she found it harder to breathe properly. Having just showered, she felt herself more sensitive than normal to his touches, her body still slightly wet and yet growing warmer as Sasuke continued to kiss her. So focused on the pleasure of him attending to her neck, she barely noticed when his arms moved so that both hands had a steady grip on her waist.

In less than a split second, she felt her back collide with the soft mattress as Sasuke rolled them over, placing him so that he was on top. He had a predatory look in his eyes, causing her to bite her lip in anticipation of what he would do. A fluttering feeling grew within her stomach as he drew his face closer to hers, their noses brushing. Soft, luscious lips slowly met with hers as she felt his hands find their way to her chest, where the thin towel that separated their body from being skin to skin barely managed to stay together. With all their moving and Sasuke's probing hands, she was surprised it hadn't completely fallen off already.

Breaking away from her lips to give attention to her neck once more, Sasuke slowly unwrapped the damn towel, exposing the full mounds of her creamy breasts. Underneath him, she felt his wife shiver, though he was unsure if it was from the cool air hitting her form or from anxiousness.

"Cold?" he whispered huskily against her neck. He didn't wait for her to reply as she suddenly felt his hot mouth sucking on her nipple, the other one being played with and tweaked in between his fingers.

"Sasuke..." she breathed, as she felt her center grow warm with need. As she felt him shift to switch and repeat the process to her other breast, she barely caught what he said through the haze of pleasure he was giving her.

"I wasn't lying when I said I really did like your voice." he muttered against her, which in reality came out more as a growl; her moans and sighs were practically music to his ears. Proceeding to move downwards, he skillfully unwrapped the towel all the way to leave her bare before him. Withdrawing back to look over her, his erection throbbed hard in desperate need to be inside her. The sight before him took his breathe away, which was a feat since he was already near breathless as it was. She was truly perfection, with hourglass curves he hadn't seen in a long while. Staring back at him with those pupiless pale eyes and midnight blue hair fanned out against his silver sheets, she looked so ethereal; like an angel. He felt something inside him swell as he felt one of her hands take his own, and she gave him a smile that he hadn't seen since she left.

No words were really needed between them as he claimed her lips once more; they were both quiet people, so actions were naturally how they expressed themselves. Her smile — warm, inviting, and encouraging, — was enough for him to know that he could proceed on. Even though it really was a bit late in asking to be intimate again — while in the middle of getting it on, and what not — he had to make sure Hinata was okay with it too. Of course, coming back from a mission, he understood if all she wanted to do was rest...

"Ah, Sasuke!" she cried against his lips, as his hand had managed to find its way to her center, prodding and slowly inserting a long finger in and out. Adding another finger in as her pants grew shorter, his other hand remained against her breast, pinching and flicking the hard bud as his mouth moved to suck on her neck. Gods, she was so wet for him; so hot and tight. Her moans quickly driving him insane, he nearly lost it when he felt her start to buck against his hand; that's when he suddenly remembered to his frustration that his drawstring pants were still on.

Smirking at her whimper of protest when she felt his fingers slide out of her, he felt her eyes upon his form as he shifted to discard the piece of clothing, throwing it onto the floor without a second glance. With that out of the way, he moved to position himself at her entrance, as one of his arms wrapped underneath her waist to draw her close. His eyes never leaving hers, his face hovered centimeters from hers before _she_ was the one to initiate the kiss and pull his head down. At the same time with one thrust in, he found himself deep inside her as she moaned loudly into their kiss.

"Ohh... Sasuke..." Hinata breathed as he continued to thrust in and out of her at a steady rhythm. No one else could make him feel this way, with just the power of saying his name; and he of all people had his fair share of experience with having his name called, with his various fan girls and what not. As she continued to say his name over and over like a song, he moved to shift his other free hand behind her head to play with her hair. She in turn had taken to grabbing the muscles along his back, occasionally scratching and clawing each time he pushed into her.

"That's right; _sing_ my name, _hime. _Don't stop." he grunted, as he lifted her hips a little to gain better leverage. Crying out as he hit her sensitive spot, he felt Hinata dig her nails deep into his back as she raked them downwards in a way that he knew would leave marks that would be visible later. He groaned as he felt her walls tighten against his member, sending him over the edge as he was pushed him to reach his own climax as well.

Both still panting with him still inside her, Sasuke leaned down one last time to kiss his wife on the lips, still feeling high from the sex. Slowly pulling out of her, he collapsed next to her already sleeping form on the bed as he pulled the comforter over them and pulled her close to him, with her back against his front and his arm draped over her waist.

Before totally succumbing himself into darkness, he barely caught his wife's whispered words as he felt her fingers move atop his hand.

"Aa." Lacing his fingers in turn, he snuggled closer to the crook of her neck, inhaling her relaxing lavender scent.

"I love you too. Welcome home."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Eh. For my first time writing a smut, I don't think I did too bad... C+ maybe? I honestly didn't know what to write next after the sex, so I hope the cliché ending suffices for you .. I kinda rushed it a bit, I know. Also, looking back at it, the whole Bad Luck band thing was probably irrelevant to the story, but that's where the story drifted to as I was writing it (I wrote this on a spur of the moment, nothing planned). Since I already put in a lot of time and effort into writing that part though, I didn't want to erase it, so I just kept it. Hopefully the story was still able to flow.

If you didn't catch the Shuichi Shindou/Sakura reference by the way, just google him up and the pictures of him will be evident in itself. The anime I was referring to at the start was Gravitation.


End file.
